Dark Children
by Lune Black
Summary: En la fecha donde la luna y el sol forman un eclipse perfecto es cuando los espiritus tienen mas poder, cuando andan inquietos y buscan las diversiones en el mundo de los vivos Los Dark Children son los hijos de estos espiritus, ¿Que les deparara en el futuro a los Dark Children?


_La niña corria por las escaleras seguida de su hermano, hace unos dias que andaban los infantes de 4 años muy inquietos, pero eso era normal en esas fechas donde la luna y el sol formaban un eclipse perfecto_

 _Su prima Victoire trataba de seguirles el paso pero era casi imposible, cuando ocurrian los eclipses nadie los podia alcanzar. Teddy, quien tenia sangre de Licantropo, lo habia intentado y fallado. Nadie sabia porque en esas fechas los mellizos Potter tenian mas poder pero con el pasar de los años le dejaron de dar importancia_

 _La niña se detuvo al ver que salieron de La Madriguera hace ya mucho tiempo, estaban en un claro del bosque cerca de la casa antes mencionada_

 _El niño se detuvo a los pocos segundos que su hermana y al mirar a su alrededor se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba, estaban perdidos_

 _-Lia... Nos perdimos -Dijo el castaño mirando a su melliza con miedo_

 _-No digas cosas obvias James -Dijo la ojimiel igual con miedo_

 _Odiaban la oscuridad, desde su nacimiento le tuvieron un gran miedo, entraban en panico tan solo cuando apagaban la luz y ahora estaban en el bosque, perdidos y en la penunbra de la noche_

 _Malos recuerdos venian a su mente, momentos que ni siquiera ellos habian vivido pero involucraba a personas parecidas a ellos pero con cabello negro y ojos grisaceos_

 _Lia sintio como todo se iba desmoronando, como poco a poco sus piernas perdian la fuerza, temblaban y caia al piso mientras su vista se nublaba al tratar de acostumbrarse a tanta oscuridad_

 _James trato de respirar en un claro intento fallido de guardar la calma, el sabia que no le tenia que tener miedo a algo tan comun y que nunca dejaria de existir como la oscuridad, pero aun asi no podia evitar sentir como pronto se desmallaria al estar rodeado de tanta oscuridad_

 _ **No tienen que tener miedo**_

 _Oian en sus pensamientos una voz que decia esas palabras con dulcura y un tono maternal_

 _La voz empezo a cantar una cancion de cuna, la niña y el niño se acomodaron debajo de un arbol con cansancio la voz les trasmitia una gran tranquilidad y relajacion que sentian como sus ojos se cerraban poco a poco_

 _La cancion termino y los mellizos ya estaban dormidos tranquilamente debajo de un arbol mientras una suave brisa acariciaba su rostro_

La pelicastaña abrio los ojos y se sento en su cama, otra vez el mismo sueño ¿o mejor dicho recuerdo?

Ella no lo sabia, en total cuando eso paso misteriosamente al despertar estaban en la Madriguera

Nunca contaron lo que sucedio porque creerian que seria solo un sueño y no los tomarian en serio

Escucho los gritos de su madrastra desde el pasillo, lo mas seguro es que a estado gritando desde hace media hora y ella no la haya escuchado

Se levanto con cansancio y aburrimiento, ese dia era el 7 de Noviembre de 2018 o mejor dicho era el dia del cumpleaños numero 15 de ella y su hermano, no era nada del otro mundo

Por lo general ese dia estarian en Hogwarts, comerian algo junto a su mejor amigo Seth, faltarian a Adivinacion o Historia de la Magia e irian a explorar o rl bosque prohibido o irian a el callejon Diagon

Pero gracias a que el colegio dio una semana mas de vacaciones ese año tenian que estar junto a su familia y celebrar su cumpleaños hay

No era que odiaran a su familia, ellos la adoraban y pedian a Merlin que vivieran muchos años y no se alejaran de ellos, pero desde la separacion de sus padres al entrar a Hogwarts y el casamiento de su padre con Ginny Weasley muchas cosas en su familia habian cambiado

Se cambio por la misma ropa que casi siempre usaba, pantalon recto negro, blusa blanca, abrigo negro y zapatillas negras con blanco

Se peino un poco y salio afuera chocando a la vez con su hermano, sonrieron y se abrazaron deseandose feliz cumpleaños, bajaron del segundo piso y fueron hacia ek pequeño comedor que tenia la casa

Vieron a sus hermanos Albus, Ariana y Lily sentados en la mesa, a Harry entrando con un paquete oculto en su espalda y a Ginny poniendo en la mesa un pastel que decia

Feliz cumpleaños

James y Lia

Sonrieron, sabiendo lo que pronto vendria, sus hermanos corrieron y se les tiraron encima abrazandolos con fuerza

Calleron al suelo riendo, mientras los abrazaban, el sonido de una camara hizo que se separaran y pararan para ir a la mesa

Dudaron si decir algo o no, pero tomando el poco valor que tenian tragaron saliva y estaban listos para hablar

-¿Podemos ir donde Seth?

Ginny hizo una mueca, Harry asentia un poco preocupado, Albus sonreia y sus hermanas... pues tambien hicieron una mueca

Seth Nott, un Slythering su mejor amigo y compañero de casa

-Si... -Fue la respuesta de todos algunos felismente y otros secamente

No entendian porque su familia reacionaba asi, Seth Nott es su mejor amigo desde el primer año en Hogwarts, inclusive antes de que los asignaran a esa casa fueron amigos

Terminaron de desayunar y fueron hacia la chimenea usando los polvos flu dijeron con voz calmada "Mansion Nott" y desparecieron

Ginny miro a Harry quien miraba detenidamente el periodico, se acerco a su esposo y vio el titulo

Hay lo comprendio todo, esta ultima semana la prisión de Askaban fue atacada 5 veces esas dos semanas

Por eso Harry estaba tan preocupado...


End file.
